Systems for aiding an operator to locate missing items are known in the art. One such system is attached to the commonly misplaced item and reacts, for example, to clapping from the operator, by emitting an audible alarm which helps the operator locate the system and the attached misplaced item.
One problem with this type of system is that the activation range is confined by the sensitivity of the detector to clapping and the ability of the operator to make a sufficiently loud and distinct clap. This range is further limited because the detector of such a system must be able to distinguish between steady background noise and the clap of the operator.
In addition, systems of this type are susceptible to misfiring caused by false or unintended stimuli. For example, the system might react to the clapping of others or the hammering of a nail. Such false alarms can be annoying to the operator and others.
A system and method for locating misplaced items are needed that, among other things, have a large activation range; a distinct activation signal that is independent of, although initiated by, the operator; and the effectiveness to differentiate between its activation signal and false signals or noise.